Burlando a la muerte
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Al sexto día decidió levantarse, pero ya no era Jack, era Denéstor Tul y él permanecería vivo todo el tiempo que no pudo haberlo estado su amigo, burlando a la muerte una y otra vez.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo el universo de Rocavarancolia y sus personajes pertenecen a Jose Antonio Cotrina._

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto __**"Transformaciones"**__ del foro __**"Bajo La Luna Roja"**__. Que consistía en hacer un fic sobre la transformación de un personaje. Para ponerlo más difícil las encargadas del reto decidieron que el personaje y la transformación serían al azar, a mí me tocó __**Denéstor Tul**__ como personaje y __**nigromante**__ como transformación._

* * *

_**Burlar a la muerte**_

Jack abrió los ojos y se encontró en la habitación que había ocupado los últimos meses, estando esta iluminada por la luna roja, que por fin se alzaba en el cielo; se palpó la cabeza y notó un saliente. Debía haberse dado un golpe y sus compañeros, los pocos que quedaban, lo habrían llevado a cuestas hacia la torre.

Giró la cabeza y se encontró frente a frente con Lux. Pero no era la chica bajita, borde y salvaje que había conocido, su mirada había cambiado, era desafiante, por no hablar de las dos alas rojas que le salían de la espalda. Cuando lo vio despierto abrió mucho los ojos como si no se lo esperase, como si hubiese sido un milagro.

—¿Cómo…? Es imposible que estés vivo—negó con la cabeza—yo te vi caer desde esa torre, era imposible sobrevivir a esa caída—Se acercó al chico de rápidamente comprobando que ningún hueso estuviese roto cada vez con la cara de asombro más marcada. —¿Qué eres? ¿En qué te ha convertido la luna?

—¿La luna? Lux, ¿Ya ha salido? Y una cosa más ¿por qué tienes alas?

—Jack, soy un ángel negro. La luna roja me ha transformado en ello, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué tipo de criatura eres? Tienes el don de burlar a la muerte. Porque si no hubiese sido por la transformación estarías muerto.

—Se les llaman nigromantes—Jack giró la cabeza y miró a la persona que acababa de hablar, lo conocía, claro que lo hacía, era la única persona que había llegado del mismo planeta que él, Assan. —Se dice que su poder se activa cuando están a las puertas de la muerte y ayudan a evitarla—Tras eso le dio un ataque de tos que le hizo apoyarse en la pared

—¿Qué le pasa? —le susurró Jack al ángel negro.

—Cuando intentaba ayudar a que no cayeses de la torre se resbaló, caísteis juntos, pero tú caíste abajo y el cayó arriba. Creo que por eso no se desmayó; puede andar, pero está muy débil, cada día más. A este paso…—no terminó la frase pero no lo necesitaba. Jack lo sabía.

—La muerte no es un enemigo para mí, él mismo lo ha dicho, soy un nigromante, con mi poder puedo ahuyentar a la muerte. No le tengo miedo, yo mismo ayudaré a Assan a superar esta etapa.

Lux lo miró dudoso y después asintió.

—Puedes probar. Por intentarlo no pierdes nada.

* * *

Jack no podía creerlo, se suponía que su poder le daba la capacidad de burlar a la muerte. Pero, aunque lo había intentado de mil maneras, Assan seguía muriéndose poco a poco. Había llegado a un punto muerto, iba a morir, el nigromante lo sabía y Assan también.

—¿Qué eres? —puede que fuese a morir pero al menos intentaría no hacerle pensar en eso—Digo, ¿en qué te ha convertido la luna roja?

—Demiurgo, es curioso puedo darle vida a los objetos inanimados pero no soy capaz de evitar mi propia muerte. Esta situación es irónica, antes de llegar a Rocavarancolia había deseado morir miles de veces. Pero ahora que estoy a las puertas de la muerte no quiero atravesarla. Quiero quedarme aquí, en Rocavarancolia, pero no puedo tener todo lo que quiero. Aunque hay algo… leí sobre un demiurgo llamado Denéstor Tul, la verdad es que me gustaría llamarme así el poco tiempo que me queda de vida. Ya no seré Assan el chico que llegó a Rocavarancolia desde África, si no Denéstor Tul, aquel que le hizo frente a la muerte aun sabiendo que era una causa perdida.

Pocas horas después murió, Jack no se apartó del cuerpo ni un segundo, esperando que reviviese, que la misma luna roja que le había concedido unos grandes dones hiciese que su corazón volviese a latir. Pero no pasó, daba igual cuantas esperanzas tuviese su amigo seguía sin respirar.

Al sexto día decidió levantarse, pero ya no era Jack, era Denéstor Tul y él permanecería vivo todo el tiempo que no pudo haberlo estado su amigo, burlando a la muerte una y otra vez.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, es lo primero que escribo de El ciclo de la luna roja y no sé cómo me ha salido, porque Denéstor… no es que no me caiga bien, es más, me cae genial pero es que no se sabe mucho sobre su carácter y me ha costado la misma vida escribir sobre él.


End file.
